


Happy Birthday

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: It's Henry Jekyll's birthday and Gabriel Utterson shows him a good time.





	Happy Birthday

Gabriel Utterson loved the sounds Henry Jekyll made as he, Gabriel, moved his hands over the younger man’s body. Henry mewled, sobbed, and moaned as Gabriel paid attention to all of his sensitive areas, making sure to not miss one square inch of him; he wasn’t surprised when Henry grabbed him by the hair and forced him down beside him for a long passionate kiss that neither wanted to be the one to end.  
“Happy Birthday, my love.” Gabriel panted when they finally broke off to gasp for air.  
“Thank you.” Henry whispered as he nuzzled Gabriel’s chest.  
“Roll over.”  
Henry obeyed as Gabriel took hold of his hips, closing his eyes once he felt Gabriel part his buttocks, exposing him in such a way that he couldn’t help but blush. Soon he felt the hot oil slicked organ pressing against him, a whimper escaping him as it forced its way in to the hilt. Henry curled his toes and writhed as his body got used to the intrusion, spreading his legs as Gabriel began to move.


End file.
